ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fields of Valor
For positions of Field Manuals and other Fields of Valor info refer to Field Manual! "Fields of Valor" is a new system in which players can take on voluntary training regimes to slay a number of specified enemies in an assigned period of time. One training regime may be undertaken per Vana'dielian day. If successful, players will receive experience points, gil, and Fields of Valor points (called "tabs") redeemable for other benefits. Beginning a Training Regime Select the Field Manual in the area you wish to train in (or in some cases, an adjacent area). The book will show several options: * Nothing * Read about Individual Training * Read about Field Support Select the Individual Training option, and select a page. The page will detail what monsters you should defeat in what quantities, the area to defeat them in, and a recommended level you must be to earn the credit. You do not have to be the recommended level, you can be higher than the level but the monsters on the list must give you Experience Points to account for the kill. *There may be some key to this. I received no credit in kills as a RNG14 fighting a "Recommended: 1-6", but a LS member did get credit as a THF23 in a "Recommended: 16-22". ** Monsters must be Easy Prey or above in order to get credit for the kill. As you defeat the enemies, progress reports will result: * You defeated a training regime target. (Progress: 1/6) When you have completed the regime, you receive the following message: * You have successfully completed the training regime. * gains XXX experience points. * obtains XXX gil. * obtains XXX tabs. (Total: XXX) You do not have to return to the Field Manual to gain the reward. Once a reward is gained, you must wait until the next Vana'diel day to begin a new regime. * This appears to be untrue, I was able to start a new regime the same day I collected the reward (SCH38, Qufim Island Regime #5). I think you can start a new regime the day after you started the previous one, not finished it. * This seems to be true on Alexander that you have to wait a game day in West Sarutabaruta. Field Manual Locations *West Ronfaure (I-6) *Valkurm Dunes (H-7) *Jugner Forest *North Gustaberg (L-8) *Pashhow Marshlands *Beaucedine Glacier (H-9) *Xarcabard (H-9) *West Sarutabaruta (J-8) *Buburimu Peninsula *Meriphataud Mountains *Qufim Island Rewards Tabs may be spent on the following, accessed under the "Read about Field Support" option: *Repatriation: 50 tabs ** Warps the player back to their home nation *White magic: Reraise: 10 tabs *White magic: Regen: 20 tabs *White magic: Refresh: 20 tabs *White magic: Protect: 15 tabs *White magic: Shell: 15 tabs *Field recipe: Dried Meat: 50 tabs (STR+4 ATT+???) *Field recipe: Salted Fish: 50 tabs *Field recipe: Hard Cookie: 50 tabs *Field recipe: Instant Noodles: 50 tabs Training Regimens Training Regimens and the locations of the Field Manuals can be found at the Field Manual NPC page.